Relaxation
by RegretfulDragon
Summary: A PWP really. Boredom on a monumentous scale. The Autobots get the day to sit back and relax. Bumblebee decides to spend it with Prowl. It's robo-porn. Do you really need a summary?


A/N: Shameless, shameless mech-smut. No plot. Just wholesome, sticky mech-smex. Enjoy.

WARNINGS: oral, sticky, port (I definitely think specific warnings are required this time around. Don't want my arse handed to me later.)

Reviews are kindly asked for and appreciated. Flames will be used to roast mashmallows for smores. 8D

* * *

_**100. Relaxation **_

Moments like these were rare. Crimes and disasters were near non-existent, and the Decepticons were far from causing any trouble. There was a chance to relax, and the Earth-bound Autbots planned to take full advantage of it, Bulkhead by painting, Ratchet by taking a stasis nap, and Optimus by immersing himself in his old history vids.

Sitting high in the branches of his tree, just out of sight from anybot who walked in, Prowl cycled a sigh of content. Rather than meditating in his usual lotus pose, he'd adopted a Bumblebee-esque position, one leg dangling over the tree branch, the other bent at the knee and pede resting on wood. His servos rested on his middriff, digits interlaced to keep them from slipping. The partially dim visor showed that the ninja-bot wasn't completely offline, his sensors still on alert should anything happen to come up.

It was no surprise when he heard the rustling leaves, creaking branches, and muttered curses that heralded Bumblebee's attempt to climb up to him. The little bot was trying to surprise him, and Prowl decided to humor him, not moving or making a sound. It took a few kliks for the yellow scout to successfully reach the branch Prowl was sitting in, climbing not among his special talents.

It wasn't natural for an Autobot to climb anything, let alone a tree. The only reason Prowl did it so easily was because he frequently used the towering plant as a ladder to the roof or to escape whenever it suited him. A sudden weight settled into his lap, and he cracked open one optic to watch as Bumblebee eased himself against him. Smiling, he decided to break the silence, still not moving.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as lightly as he could, watching as Bumblebee blinked in surprise. Obviously, he had thought Prowl to be deep in recharge. After a moment, he started pouting, Prowl finding the simple act cute.

"Oh, come on. We get a day to sit back and relax, and you want to spend it in the tree? Alone?" Prowl couldn't help but chuckle at the slight whine to Bumblebee's tone.

"Now, I didn't say that." The beetle huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine. I thought I'd spend time with you," He made a move to get up, and Prowl felt a sudden panic, "But I guess since you don't want that..." One black arm shot around his waist, dragging him back down into the motocyclist's lap. Internally smirking, he turned to look at Prowl who gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"And I don't recall saying that either." Bumblebee smiled and leaned against the ninjabot, his helm resting on the black/gold chassis to listen to his spark pulse. Prowl's other arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Both engines purred softly, the vibrations relaxing the mechs in their own way.

Prowl felt his systems beginning to shut down into stasis, his traquil state sending false signals of fatigue to his processor. Bumblebee's systems seemed to be slowing down as well, his ventilations slow and even as though he were trying to fall into recharge there in the cyberninja's arms. A stasis nap seemed rather inviting at the moment.

Until he felt small digits tracing a seam in his hip, eventually working their way in to stroke the wiring. The bot's other servo reached down to massage the heating metal of his groin. Prowl drew in a sharp hiss at the sudden assault of pleasure and unshuttered his optics, locking them with Bumblebee's own. The little bot was smirking in a way that displayed all the deviousness of a Decepticon.

"You sneaky slagger..." Bumblebee's smirk widened, digging his fingers deeper into the wiring and stroking Prowl's casing harder, drawing a deep moan from the darker mech's vocals. Not stopping with his work, the scout leaned into the older's neck, nibbling on the cables in his throat, feeling the vibrations of Prowl's vocal capacitor as he hummed in delight.

Prowl's servos finally began moving, working his digits into the creases in the yellow armour, pulling at the wires in Bee's sides. The moan against his neck cables sent shudders down his spinal strut, prompting him to try and get the same response out of the little mech. With one servo still teasing the wires in Bumblebee's side, Prowl let his other slip from around his waist and trailed it down to the beetle's panel, giving it the same treatment his was being given. Bumblebee shuddered hard, his backstrut snapping forward, arching into the touch.

"Nngh! P-Prowl!"

"Yes?" Prowl whispered, ghosting his digits across the spot that would open the yellow panel. Bumblebee didn't answer, bucking into those talented fingers to try and get Prowl to press, but the cyberninja deliberately kept moving away, smirk growing wider at every desperate, disappointed whine that left the scout's vocals. In retaliation, the little yellow and black servo left his interface covering to trace along the seam in Prowl's right inner thigh.

Prowl nearly growled in protest when Bumblebee moved away from his groin, but the sound died in his vocals as the scout pressed his lips against his own in a way that was clearly a move to keep him quiet, ironic coming from the more vocal of the pair. However, Prowl wasn't about to complain, remembering Bumblebee's comment about spending time with him (and after the trouble he went through to climb to him, he was willing to be compliant), and even opened his mouth when the scout asked for entrance.

Distracted by the kiss and digits still buried in his side, Prowl was oblivious to Bumblebee's other servo trailing back up the inside of his thigh to his panel, his sensors only registering the pleasure it provided him. It wasn't until Bumblebee pressed to either side of his spike, releasing it from its housing, that he noticed his panel had been moved away, his cable pressurising in Bumblebee's servo.

One yellow digit ran over the length in a feather-light way that drew a desperate, needy whimper from the dark mech. Giving a quiet chuckle into their kiss, Bumblebee stroked the black and gold cord between his digits, feeling the energon and electricity surging through it in anticipation and swallowing every sound the ninjabot made.

Impatient and getting more aroused by the nanosecond, Prowl trailed his servo down to the little mech's own 'Y' shaped panel, trying to find the right spot. Just as his digits trailed across it, Bumblebee drew away from him, his servos leaving their places to rest on Prowl's knees. The cyberninja stared at him with an almost disapproving frown, visor a dark shade of azure blue.

"You slagging, little tease." Bumblebee's optics flashed with mischief, leaning down until he was nearly optic level with the insignia on Prowl's chassis. Flicking his glossa out, he swiped it along one of the headlights, internally smirking as Prowl writhed and arched, cooling fans trying desperately to cool down his overheated body.

Optics shuttered tight, Prowl barely registered Bumblebee bending down lower past his waist. Feeling hot air cycling over his cord, he unshuttered his optics in time to see Bumblebee take the tip of his spike into his mouth, that soft glossa poking into the connector hub and teasing the grounding pins. Prowl groaned in satisfaction at the feeling of the wet warmth surrounding him.

Bumblebee moved his helm, taking more of Prowl's spike, hearing the cyberninja's vents cycling air rapidly and his cooling fans hissing. He managed to take half of the black mech's cord before one of his pedes slipped over the side of the branch giving him a scare as he thought he would fall, causing him to yelp in surprise. Prowl grabbed his shoulder to keep him steady as regained his balance.

Once Bumblebee was safely steadied on the branch again, his knees gripping at the bark, Prowl couldn't help the chuckle that left his vocals.

"Well, that certainly would have been a mood killer. You falling out of the tree." He was rewarded with a glare from the yellow scout.

"I can still leave."

"Oh, you can, but you won't. Not with a built-up charge sitting in your systems." Prowl said, a smug grin in place on his faceplates. Bumblebee opened his mouth to retort, but upon finding no way to counter his lover's words with a threat, he settled for rolling his optics and smirking at him instead, deciding to be the tease that he was.

"I guess you're right. Besides, I suppose it wouldn't be fair to leave you like this, all hot and bothered and ready to 'face the frag out of me." Bumblebee did not miss the flash of Prowl's visor at his teasing words nor did he miss the smirk that his smile turned into.

"Why don't you do something useful with that mouth of yours?" Prowl challenged, watching as the yellow mech's optics darkened, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards into a wide smile.

"As you wish," And with that, Bumblebee wrapped his mouth around Prowl's cord once more, languidly making his way down. The cyberninja moaned and gasped, his back arching as his length was swallowed by the minibot. Bumblebee smiled around the cable, drawing off in a torturously slow fashion to the tip, glossa flicking into the opening, before suckling his way back down, repeating the process and picking up his pace each time.

With the yellow helm bobbing in his lap, Prowl didn't know if he'd be able hold out for very long, if he'd feel the warmth of Bumblebee's valve before he overloaded, so he decided to make the most of the experience currently lighting up his sensory array with overwhelming pleasure and ecstasy. One servo gripping at the bark behind him, leaving deep scratches in the wood, Prowl reached the other down to the scout's helm, firmly stroking one of the little horns with his digits, shuddering when Bumblebee moaned appreciatively around his spike.

Bumblebee knew Prowl was close from the way his hips kept bucking impatiently, trying to get his entire spike down the little bot's intake, and the feverent hissing of his intakes as his cooling fans worked tirelessly to cool down his well over-heated cicuits. To compensate, the scout swirled his glossa frantically around the black cord, massaging the sensitive sheathing, listening intently to the moans and cut-off whines made by the older mech and dared to look up, feeling his own overload building.

Prowl was doing his best to keep as quiet as possible. His room was not, unfortunately, sound-proofed like Bumblebee's which made interfacing with the small mech and managing to keep from getting too vocal a challenge in itself. With the rest of the team having no clue that they were together, it would have been incredibly awkward to look any of them optics again if they happened to overhear what went on in the privacy of his quarters.

The thought of getting caught in such a compromising position sent an unexpected flash of heat through his systems, and he couldn't help the small moan it invoked. Digits still twirling around Bumblebee's horn, Prowl lowered his optics only to meet Bumblebee's own that tilted up to look at him, his optics darkened by lust and desire. The paranioa of getting caught coupled with the yellow mech's stare sent Prowl over the edge.

Overload hit the cyberninja hard, forcing him to bite the back of his free servo to keep from screaming in pleasure, his backstruts snapping forward at the violent shudders traveling through his frame. Bumblebee felt both the pleasant tingle of the ungrounded charge release and the warmth of transfluid flowing from Prowl's spike down his intake. Letting the older mech ride out his overload, Bumblebee noted that his own charge hadn't been released and almost gave a frustrated sigh before the thought crossed his processor that he could just rev Prowl up again.

Drawing off the now unpressurised cord, Bumblebee scooted forward, careful not to lose his balance again, and snuggled close to the still dazed mech. The smaller bot decided to take the advantage while he could and pressed a tender kiss to Prowl's lips. It took Prowl a moment to respond, but he pushed his mouth against the younger's, arms wrapping around him. When they drew away, Prowl pressed his forehead to Bee's, a small smile lighting his faceplates.

"That's your idea of spending time together?" Bumblebee laughed quietly, shrugging.

"I thought you'd like it, naturebot."

"Can't say that I didn't," Prowl replied, pulling him closer. There was a quiet mewl from Bumblebee's vocals when his fingertips unintentionally brushed againt a hot-spot in the yellow mech's side. Curious, Prowl ran his digits across it again, applying more pressure. His optic ridges shot up in surprise when Bumblebee moaned at the touch, "Well, it seems only one of us found release."

Bumblebee's faceplates heated to a dull red, but he continued to smirk, "Hmmm, if you hadn't overloaded so quickly, we could have had little more fun." One optic ridge raising in amusement, Prowl dipped his servo between them, promptly removing the yellow panel. He pressed two tan, tapered digits into the well-lubricated port, his visor flashing at the gasp he drew from the younger mech.

"Who says we can't?" He whispered in that low, seductive tone that had first drawn Bumblebee to him. Shivering, Bumblebee pressed his mouth against the ninja-bot's own in desperation, his charge building uncomfortably high with the ninja-bot's fingers stroking in and out of his valve. Even if he let Prowl face him now, he wouldn't last long, but he no longer cared. He just wanted Prowl to let him overload, and he'd lingered long enough on foreplay.

Sensing the beetle's need, Prowl pulled his digits from Bee's valve and returned his servos to the yellow hips, bringing them closer and lifting them up just enough to line his repressurised spike up with the small port. Even though they'd interfaced several times, there was still the size difference between them, and Bumblebee usually gave Prowl time to prepare his port, but today, his impatience was getting the better of him.

With a gentle ease, Prowl lowered the younger mech down into his lap, carefully sliding his spike up into the tight port. He kept a watch on the scout's body language, looking out for any signs of pain or discomfort, but Bumblebee only moaned in ecstasy and even moved his hips to try to get Prowl to move him faster. Prowl almost complied but kept his slow, eased pace. He didn't want to hurt his lover, no matter how eager he was.

Only when he was hilted in the minibot did Prowl loosen his hold on Bumblebee's hips, a soft groan slipping past his lips at the wonderfully familiar pressure engulfing his spike. Bumblebee moaned in pleasure, his valve stretched around the ninja, the slight bucking of hips telling Prowl how desperate he was for motion. Leaning in to nip at the wiring in his neck, Prowl let Bumblebee move as he pleased, the scout's hips nigh uncontrollable with frantic movement.

The black servos stayed where they were, helping to guide Bee along his cable and keep him from going too fast, lest he somehow managed to hurt himself. Other than this, Prowl simply let himself enjoy what has happening.

"Oh, _Primus_, Bee..." The breathy moan against his neck clouded Bumblebee's processor and sent shivers running down his spinal column. He could feel his overload coming on quickly, and as keen as he was to let go, he also didn't want the moment end. The spike buried in him hit a particularly sensitive node, and he couldn't help the high, pleasured gasp that dissolved into a long moan as it was hit again and again.

The older mech had feared for just a moment that he'd hurt his little bot when Bumblebee had gasped, but that fear had quickly dissipated as it became a long, pleasured moan, and he realized he was hitting a sweet spot. Grinning, he took control once more and moved Bee's hips in a way that he made sure to hit that same node every time he brought the yellow mech back down into his lap. "AH! Ooooh, Pr-Prowl..."

Bumblebee couldn't hold back any longer. As overload finally washed over him, his cry of ecstasy was silenced by Prowl's mouth covering his own, the black mech unconsciously clawing at the yellow and black back trying to draw him closer. The yellow mech's own release sent Prowl headlong into his second overload, transfluid flooding into the smaller bot's valve. Part of him wished he'd connected to Bumblebee and yet he didn't think he'd ever been more satisfied in his lifestream.

When he broke their kiss, their respective overloads dying down and leaving a pleasant warmth throughout their frames, Prowl cradled the yellow helm into his neck, absently rubbing at one of the sensory horns in apology for scratching his back. Bumblebee nuzzled his faceplate into the crook of Prowl's neck, sighing in content. Both mech's systems were running low in energy after their long and intensely satisfiying interface. However, Prowl was reluctant to let his systems shut down immediately, wanting to bask in the hazy afterglow with his berthmate.

"We should spend time like this together more often," Prowl lazily commented after a few kliks, waiting to see what sort of sarcastic or teasing remark he'd earn from the mech in his arms. Surprisingly, there was none and when Prowl looked down, he discovered why. Bumblebee was deep in stasis, his arms wrapped around his torso while he was still straddled in Prowl's lap.

The cyberninja gave a quiet chuckle and pressed a light kiss to Bumblebee's forehead, the yellow mech smiling in recharge. Resting his head on the other's horned helm, Prowl shuttered his optics and one by one let his systems shut down until he had joined Bumblebee in the blissful darkness of stasis. High the branches of the great tree, concealed by its leafy boughs, no bot who happened to walk through Prowl's door would know just how the two had chosen to spend their day off.


End file.
